thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Diesel 10
Diesel 10 was a modified diesel with a claw, which he names "Pinchy". He was one of the main antagonists of the TV Show. Bio There is a large debate to Diesel 10's existence. He first appeared in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, but T1E2H3 and many other fans do not consider this to be in the same Thomas universe as Awdry's and Allcroft's. In The Engines of Sodor's continuity, he has ties to Phil Boggiston, which is explained in Wrath on the Rails. In Thomas1Edward2Henry3's universe, Diesel 10 was built between 1958 and 1961 and worked on British Railways. When he and his sibling were withdrawn from service between 1968 and 1972, he was placed on a siding. Eventually, Arthur Boggiston found him and took pity on him. Shortly afterwards, he bought Diesel 10 and saved him from scrap. Boggiston took him to his business Boggiston Fuels and had modified with a claw known a Pinchy. Arthur Boggiston would use Diesel 10 as his main source of transport around the Island of Sodor. Eventually Arthur Boggiston retired and both the fuel company and Diesel 10 were passed down to his son Phil Boggiston. However, Phil didn't see much use for Diesel 10 and eventually gave him to Sir Topham Hatt III after him and Phil reentered the partnership between the North Western Railway and Boggiston Fuels. In the universe of the final version of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Diesel 10 arrived sometime long before 2000 and tried to destroy Lady. He chased her and caused her to crash, but was unsuccessful in catching her. Diesel 10 returned many years later to finish his "unfinished business" while the Fat Controller was on holiday and Mr. Conductor was in charge during his absence. Diesel 10 brought his two minions Splatter and Dodge and was determined to find the magic buffers which led to the magic railroad. He never did find them, but Thomas rescued Lady and brought her to Sodor. Diesel 10 found them and a chase ensued. It was at this moment when Splatter and Dodge stopped serving him out of dislike. Diesel 10 almost caught up with Thomas and Lady, but ran over an unstable viaduct and fell into a barge. In the universe of the original cut of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Diesel 10 was a new engine brought to help the engines while the Fat Controller was away in 2000. His goal was apparently to make the lives of the engines miserable, and whilst smashing buffers came across the magic ones. The rest is generally the same as stated above, only PT Boomer landed on him when he chased Thomas and Lady. Whatever happened, Diesel 10 was on Sodor for some reason in 2005, first clearing up scrap and then tree branches. Thomas and Percy were very scared of him, but when the water tower fell down and the airport, he was the only suitable engine to help. At first, he was not willing to help like usual. However, Thomas convinced him, and Diesel 10 cleared up the mess. In 2008, he appeared to be happy when Thomas was found, and in 2010, he spied on the engines at the Search and Rescue Center, making threats like usual. The following year, the Dieselworks were in bad shape, so Diesel 10 hatched a plan to take over the Steamworks. He used Percy be pretending to be his friend, and was successful in taking over the the steam works. However, The Fat Controller quickly put a stop to the siege, and restored the diesel works after a fire destroyed it. Diesel 10 still hung around at the diesel works. In 2019, Diesel 10 partnered up with Phil Boggiston, Thitkens and the Russian Mafia in a string of murder attempts against Sir Topham Hatt IV. This resulted in minor damage to Percy. Later, he was used to prevent Arry, Bert and Gordon from escaping a hostage situation in another attempt to Kill Topham with Wretch as a bomb. He betrayed Phil and rammed into Wretch, causing an explosion that killed himself, Wretch and Phil. Pinchy was all that remained of the three. Trainz Model For all his appearances, Sodor Workshops' model of Diesel 10 is used. Sodor Workshops updated the model in October 2015. Basis Diesel 10 is a BR Class 42 Warship with an illegally-added claw. Two members of this class are currently preseved. Personality Diesel 10 is considered the main antagonist of the Thomas and Friends universe. And as such, he is evil, conniving, manipulative, and an outright bully. Due to his class and self-absorption, he holds contempt towards steam engines. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * A Wretched Day for Henry and James (cameo) * The Blame Game (cameo) * Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam (cameo) * Engine Unknown (cameo) * A Tale of a Small Green Engine (cameo) * Attack of the Railway Pirates (cameo, part 2 only) Season 2 * Old Reliable (appears in hallucination) * The Bridge of Caledonian Doom (cameo) * Special Engines (cameo) Season 4 * Diesels and Dragons Season 5 * Conspiracy Theories (flashback cameo) * The Wrath of Boulder (appears post credits) Specials * Haunted Henry (part 2 only dream and surprise scream at the end only) * How the Diesel Stole Christmas (Diesel's mind only, later destroyed) * The Most Famous Engine (cameo, Part 2) The Engines of Sodor Finale * Tarnished Legacy * Phantom Saboteur * Wrath on the Rails (final appearance, death) NWR Origins Season 1 * Great Western Escape (appears in dream, cameo) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Remakes * Toby's Discovery (cameo) * Horrid Lorry (cameo) * Granpuff (cameo) * Oliver's Find (cameo) * Something in the Air (cameo) * A Better View for Gordon (cameo) * James and the Trouble With Trees (cameo) * Thomas and the Rumors (cameo) * Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach (cameo) * Stepney Gets Lost (cameo) * Escape (cameo) * Gordon and Spencer (cameo) * Off the Rails/Gordon Takes a Dip (cameo) Voice Actors * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: The Engines of Sodor * Markusdude1: The Engine of Sodor Finale TV Appearances Diesel 10 first appeared in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. He then appeared in Calling All Engines, The Great Discovery (cameo), Misty Island Rescue (post credits), and Day of the Diesels. He then made his first (and only so far) TV appearance in the 17th season episode The Missing Christmas Decorations. He is voiced by Matt Wilkinson. He was previously voiced by Neil Crone in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, though was originally going to be voiced by Keith Scott, but Keith's voice was deemed too frightening for the younger viewers. Also, he was originally voiced by Rupert Degas in Misty Island Rescue but was replaced by Wilkinson for a similar reason why Keith Scott got replaced. Trivia * In an original version of the Thomas and the Magic Railroad script, Diesel 10 was to have been a new engine to the island, and Pinchy was going to be concealed beneath Diesel 10's roof. These were kept in the book, Diesel 10 Means Trouble, the magazine story Left Alone also possibly has him illustrated without his claw * In Wrath of the Rails Diesel 10 was originally going to save Sir Topham Hatt and his father from the fire before suicide-bombing the building. However, it was logistically too difficult to write it so that Boggiston would not be aware of it before and how Diesel 10 would be able to get in if the door wasn't open. So Bertie saved the two Hatt's instead. Category:Antagonists Category:Diesels Category:Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Killers Category:BoBo